Rainy Nights And Rockstars
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: Three obsessed teenage girls, three hot rockstars, one raging storm and a parent free zone...whats bound to happen, only heaven knows.


**My place in 15! C3 time;**a sixteen year old Mitchie Torres texted her best friends, Caitlyn Gellar and Ella Pador.

It was that time of the month...not that you idiot! It's time for them to catch up on all the latest gossip on their favorite band, Connect Three. And some of their not so favorite celebrities.

Mitchie began to straighten up her bedroom for her friends arrival. She picked up a fresh poster from her desk and snatched her roll of tape and tossed it on her bed as she unrolled the new poster. She sighed as she eyes the heartthrob.

"I love you," she whispered to the paper version of nineteen year old Shane Gray.

"Freak," someone muttered from her closet.

"Yo stink, get out," she ordered.

"Aww man," her little brother, Stuart, moaned as he opened the closet door.

"Get out or I'll skin you alive," Mitchie warned.

"Why don't you just send your boyfriend after me," Stuart mocked.

"Out!" Mitchie screeched as her phone went off.

Be thr in 3- Elz

On the way over to Mitchie's house, Caitlyn and Ella met up and ran to the nearest shop. They swept their arms across the shelves and grabbed every last magazine that had anything pertaining to Connect Three. Seeing as the boys are definitely on the top of their game, there faces are on every printed material available.

When Caitlyn and Ella reached Mitchie's house, they just walked in, as they had done for the past several years, quickly shouted a hello to the Torres' and legged it up to Mitchie's room.

They burst through her door, to catch her, with a Shane Gray cushion smothered to her chest, and a little line of drool hanging form her lips.

"Hey Mitch...Oh that's just wonderful. Guess what I got, Starry mag...with a picture of Shane with, guess who," Ella squealed.

"Who?!" Mitchie ordered.

"I have no clue, but she's a red head and ugly as hell, plus she really needs to have a manicure" Ella finished, squinting her eyes to look the girls nails.

"What!?, gimme that here," Mitchie insisted, grabbing the magazine from Ella's grasp.

"Calm it Mitch, she's probably just another bit on the side, ya know what Shane is like," Cailtyn piped in.

Mitchie just sighed as she stared down at the cover showing Shane and the red head.

Her eyes glistened with envy when she saw Shane's arm loosely hanging around her waist.

"Why can't that be me?" she wondered, "I'd give anything to be, with him, like that. Be able to be near him, to smell him, to touch him and..." she took a pause, in which she sighed, "to kiss him"

She could hear her brother laughing ecstatically from outside her room. She yanked open the door and her brother fell backwards, hitting his head on the wooden laminated floor.

"And that's what you get for being nosey," Mitchie glared down at Stuart, "Now scram, you little spasm, before I do something I will NOT regret"

And with that her brother scrambled off the ground, and begun to sprint off down the stairs. Mitchie turned around, to face her friends, with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Now where were we, oh yh, dreaming of our perfect boys," Mitchie started with a dreamy look spread across her face.

"Yes well, take..a..look..at..." Caitlyn begun whilst flicking through Tween Idols, and finally producing a poster of Nate "THIS! Just, look at his...hotness! I mean could he be, anymore, anymore, anymore perfect!"

"Add some chocolate syrup and some whipped cream, and babe. Yes. He. Is" Ella imputted, raising her eyebrows.

Caitlyn rolled up the magazine and hitted her round the head, "Behave Elz. He is mine."

She stated, her voice filled with 'fake' jealousy. Causing the 3 girls to burst out in heaps of laughter.

After they had resumed theirselves, they went back to flicking through the tonnes of magazines they had consumed, occasionally sighing or giggling

to themselves.

"OH MY GOD! He got a haircut!" Caitlyn yelped. "Ohmygod ohmygod, look how happy he looks on stage..."

"Chillax, Cait..."

"But, but...but ," She stuttered, not sure how to end the sentence.

"Chill so we can talk about why he is happy. Cuz he just got rid of Trish Leaver!" Mitchie squealed holding open a magazine with Nate and the brunnette model, Trish Levear were on opposite sides.

"GIMME!" Caitlyn launched at Mitchie and snatched the magazine from her. "Nate Black and Trish Leaver have split, according to our sources, it had happened right after the premier of their new movie, Connect 3: The 3D Concert Experince. They had walked up the purple carpet together, acting all lovey dovey, but left at separate times, with separate people. Trish was seen leaving with the hunky star of The Over-Rated, Ben Nicler, looking very intimate with him, while our teen pop sensation, Nate just left along with his brothers, whom were both spotted without dates."

Caitlyn started screaming and happy dancing around the room, occasionally sing -out of tune, may i add- 'Nate is free, he is gonna be with me'

Mitchie and Ella both gazed at each, both stifling laughter. Soon enough neither girl could hold it in, and burst into fits of giggles. Caitlyn stopped suddenly and glared, she was just about to hit Mitchie, when Mitchie's mom called for her. "Mitchie! We're leaving to go to Grandma's Bingo Night! Have fun studying. We'll miss you!"

"And I am soo going to miss missing Bingo Night," Mitchie muttered sarcastically. Caitlyn started laughing, but tried to cover up with a coughing fit. Eventually, however, all three girls were spread out on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"Okay, okay guys, let's get serious," Mitchie said abruptly. All three girls immediately sat up, straightened out their hair and put on dignified expressions.

"Okay," Mitchie said seriously. "On to something important...what do you think of Shane's new arm candy?"

Caitlyn immediately answered. "She's very...dike looking, but I bet she's very kind," she said seriously.

Everyone looked at each other, then burst into more laughter.

"Not!" Ella agreed, cracking up and wiping her eyes. After a second, she stopped chuckling. "Hey, guys, don't you think it's weird for two sixteen year olds" meaning Mitchie and Caitlyn "and a seventeen year old" meaning herself "to be obsessing over a boy band?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie gasped, as if Ella had just cussed her mouth out in church. "Ella!" Caitlyn scolded.

"Did you just call Connect 3 a boy band?!"

Ella froze, her eyes widening. "I didn't mean it!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I just, I...I...I..." she hung her head in shame. "I am ashamed."

"You know what breaking the rules means in my house, Ella," Mitchie said, standing.

"No!" Ella gasped.

"I'm sorry...it must be done," Caitlyn added, standing so they both towered over Ella.

"No, please, I-"

"Caitlyn...the bag," Mitchie said in deadly cool voice. Caitlyn grabbed the Connect 3 tote bag from the desk chair.

"The bag, master," she said in a creepy voice. It would have been hilarious if not for the seriousness of the group. Ella curled into a ball, resting her chin on her knees and shuddering quietly.

"Reach into the bag, Ella," Mitchie said.

The bag consisted of three cards. Three very, very important cards. If you broke the rules of the group, which means, dissing C3 in any way, you had to reach into the bag and draw your punishment.  
Ella let out a deep breath, shut her eyes and grabbed a card. Caitlyn snatched it and read it. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Mitchie.

"Confiscate any piece of signed memorabilia for a week," she whispered in horror.

"NOOO!!" Ella screeched and lunged for her purse, where a signed cell phone that didn't work anymore lay. Mitchie jumped over her and grabbed the purse, delicately drawing the cell from the bag and holding it in the air. Mitchie was tall for her age, and Ella jumped for her phone desperately.

"PLEASE!" she begged. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" she was near sobs. Caitlyn grabbed her and pulled her back.

"NO!" Ella yelped. "NO! NOOO!" She tried to pull herself from Caitlyn's arms, and ended up belly flopping on the floor, trying to crawl towards Mitchie. Caitlyn grabbed her feet.

"NO!" Ella repeated. "MINE!"

"NEVER!" Mitchie hissed.

"GIMME!"

"NO!" Caitlyn added, pulling hard.

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" Ella moaned, reaching for her phone. Mitchie shook her head and dropped it into the Connect 3 bag.

"Oh," Ella gasped, and flopped to the floor. "MY PHHOONNEEEE!"

Once it was in the bag...it was never coming out...at least, until the punishment was up.

"I'm so, so sorry about your loss," Caitlyn whispered, still holding Ella's feet. Ella groaned, a low sob breaking from her throat.

"It was my phone," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ella," Mitchie said, then took the bag and walked directly beside her. Ella gasped and reached pathetically for the bag, but then flopped to the ground as Mitchie hung the bag up in her closet.

Tears ran down Ella's face as the girls re circled and began buisness once more.

Two hours later, the storm outside had turned into almost a hurricane. Mitchie watched the rain beat down and shivered. "Tonight," she murmured. "I feel like something is going to happen."  
just then, Mitchie's phone went off. Shane Gray's beautiful voice filled the room. The girls sighed contently before Mitchie answered the phone.

"Aloha?"

A pause. Mitchie's face fell, then smiled.

"So you're stuck there?"

Pause.

"Sure, yah, I totally agree."

Pause.

"No, no, we're still studying..."

"Studying Nate Black's awesome abs," Caitlyn murmured, gazing at vacation photos that were in Pop Informer magazine. Mitchie stifled a giggle.

'Yeah, mom, they can have the guest rooms...okay...okay...see you later...bye." She snapped her phone closed. "You guys are spending the night here," she announced to her friends. "My parents are stuck at Grandma's, my bro already crashed, the storms bad and your parents have been contacted."

"SLEEPOVER!!!" Ella squealed. "Perfect."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Mitchie saidm hopping over the magazines and running downstairs. She glanced in the mirror, decided she looked presentable and opened the door.

To her utter amazement....Connect 3 stood in the doorway, soaking wet.

"Uh, hi," Shane said hestitantly. "Uh, our car broke down...can we use your phone?"

But Mitchie was frozen, drinking up the scene before her. Shane wore a simple, tight, white t-shirt and skinny jeans. The t-shirt was soaked, pressed to his thin, muscular upper body. His wet hair hung in his face, and the shirt...oh, dear god, the shirt was practically transparent, showing off everything, every detail. Mitchie's eyes passed over all of it, drinking in the beautiful scene in front of her, before looking back at Shane's perfect face. The moonlight reflected off his wet skin, giving him a glow that matched the glow on his hair. His hair hung to his muscular jaw line, and Mitchie felt dizzy.

"Y-You..." she gasped out.

"Uh oh," Nate said quietly.

"Your..." Mitchie stuttered. "Y...oh my g-g-g- S-s-Shane G-Gr--ohh." Her eyes closed and she slumped forward. Shane reacted quickly and caught the girl in his arms before she could hit the floor.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Nate muttered to Jason, who nodded in agreement. Shane rolled his eyes and lifted Mitchie up, bridal style.

"C'mon, I hope there's someone else home," he muttered, kicking the door open a bit more and carrying his number one fan inside her best friends followed quietly and Jason looked around.

"Hello?" he called.

Upstairs, Ella and Caitlyn were upstairs, giggling, when they heard Jason's voice. both of them instantly froze.

"Ella...please, I beg of you, tell me you just heard Jason Bishop's voice downstairs," Caitlyn whispered.

"Uhh huh," Ella gasped. The girls jumped up and ran to the top of the stair case. Their eyes widened as they saw their best friend in Shane's arms, her head lolling against his upper arm, with Nate and Jason standing around them.

"Oh my god..." Caitlyn whispered. "Ella...please tell me you see Connect 3 in Mitchie's living room, with Mitchie in Shane's arms...I rreally don't want to be hallucinating."

"Oh, i see them honey," Ella said nodding in amazement. "Why is Mitchie in Shane's arms?"

"Dude I don't even care," Caitlyn said. "What are we going to do?"

"Sell it, babe," Ella said, taking out lipgloss. "Sell. It."

"Oh, nice, Ella," Caitlyn said. "Connect 3 is downstairs with Mitchie in their arms on stormy Friday night with no parents at home and you want to get it on with them?"

"Dude," Ella said. "Did you just hear yourself?"

Caitlyn thought back. "Ohh....right. Good point." Then, raising her voice she said "AHEM."

The boys looked up and one message was in their dark eyes: 'Oh, god, there's _more_?"

"Hellooo," Ella said, grinning and leaning over the handrail. "What brings you here?"

Jason gulped. "Um...we...um..."

At that moment, Mitchie moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Unfortunately, the first thing they saw was Shane, looking down at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"Sh-Sh-Shane G-Gray!" she gasped. Then...she fainted again. Shane gave Nate and Jason a 'WTF do I do now?!' look.

"Mouth to mouth?" Jason suggested, catching the expression. Caitlyn and Ella squealed. Shane glanced at them, then back at Jason.

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically, then glanced at the girls. "Hey, umm..."

"Caitlyn," she said at the same time as "Ella."

"Do you know anyways we can wake up Fainting Beauty here?" Shane asked patiently.

If Mitchie were awake, both Caitlyn and Ella knew she'd just die of pleasure of _the_ Shane Gray calling her 'Fainting Beauty.'

"I think so," Caitlyn said besides, her eyes locked on Nate. "Ella, you know where it is."

***

"You sure this is the only way?" Nate asked. "It seems a bit...harsh."

The end of an air horn was pressed firmly against Mitchie's ear, herself now lying the couch, still out cold.

Ella shrugged. "Nope." and pushed down the buzzer.

WHOOONG!

"WHOA!" Mitchie yelped, jumping a mile and falling off the couch and onto the floor. "What the hell..." She looked up and saw Ella and Caitlyn, Connect 3 standing behind her, out of her line of vision.

"Oh, guys!" Mitchie gushed. "I had the most wonderful dream! Connect 3 showed up here and I guess i fainted cuz it got all dark..." she stood. "But, yeah, they were here in my..." she looked around and spotted the three teenage boys. "H-h-h-home," she squeaked out.

"Faint again and we're putting you outside!" Caitlyn said sharply.

* * *

**Alyssa: Dudes this story had me laughing while I was writing....and NO, my friends do NOT have a weird ritual like Ella, Mitchie and Caitlyn...Goth Girl Swears! ; ) LOL Review!!**

****

**Angie: Dont you just love it. A wet Shane Gray, hair dripping, shirt soaked and sticking to FINE body....-clears thoat- uhmm right..uhhh Review.**

**Jadeyy: Mhm....everything you just said just -sighs-, he is , he is just so -drools- Right, erm, where were we, oh yeah thats right...REVIEW**

**Mya: Awesome, now like seriously. Who's had a sleepover and hoped something like that? -Raises hand- Yeah, me. Review it will you?**


End file.
